Herbalism
'''Herbalism provides a series of benefits tied to food items in the minecraft universe, including improved healing from some food, extra effects on seeds, and improved harvesting on every kind of plant, including mushrooms. Active Abilities Green Terra :Right-clicking while holding a hoe activates Green Terra. :Effects while activated: *Chance to get 3x drops from harvesting plants. *100% chance to convert the following blocks as long as you have seeds in your inventory by left-clicking the blocks: **Cobblestone into Mossy Cobblestone **Stone Brick into Mossy Stone Brick **Dirt into Grass Passive Abilities These abilities were left empty. Green Thumb (Cobble/Stone Brick/Dirt :A passive ability that turns blocks into their plant-related counterparts. :Green Thumb is triggered by right-clicking the blocks listed below while holding seeds , however it has a low trigger chance unlike Green Terra, and the seeds will be consumed even if it fails. :When successful, using Seeds on: *Cobblestone turns it into Mossy Cobblestone *Smooth Stone Brick turns it into Mossy Stone Brick *Dirt turns it into Grass Block : Green thumb (Wheat) When harvesting fully-grown wheat, there is a chance for the player to instantly re-plant the wheat.The growth stage of the planted wheat is based on Herbalism level. *This skill does not require seeds to trigger, nor will it consume the seeds in inventory.* Edit: The current version of McMMO uses wheat to replant instead of seeds, at the exact same chance of double drop, completely cancelling out or sometimes more than cancelling out double drop. Wheat is lost, instead of seeds, and when harvesting a huge wheat farm, one ends up with a massive amount of seeds and less wheat than one would get by harvesting it with water, which does not result in Green Thumb activating. This should be noted. It may be a bug, although this has not been confirmed. : : Farmer's Diet :Your past experience with growth hormones has taught you how to get the most out of your food. This passive skill increases the amount of hunger herbalism foods restore as your Herbalism level increases. Farmer's Diet is similar to the healing effect herbalism gave pre- 1.8. Hylian luck Hylian luck gives you a small chance to get special items. Just like with excavation. There is no more info at this time yet. We will add more soon. It appears to cause pumpkin seeds or cocoa beans to drop from grass when activated. this used to happen to me in jungle grass, but then only dropping coco beans. Double drops (all herbs) Simple as it looks. A chance to get double drop from every farming object. The chance to get double drop is 0.1% each level. If you are level 72 your chance will be 7.2% And, also, fudge you all who don't like herbalism! Experience Table This chart details the amount of experience gained from harvesting the respective crops. Training Methods Punching Cactus Cactus can be used as a quick method of training herbalism as well. All you must do is punch the cactus and gain exp. Just as you would the sugarcane training method below. Sugar Cane Farm Creating a long row of sugarcane plants can allow for massive xp to be gained by doing nothing more than taping/holding down your forward movement key and destroy button. This method does take time to restore, though, so keep other methods handy in the background. Wheat Farm For the wheat farm, you can use any kind of pattern that you found most effective, and once fully grown, sprint through them while harvesting. Mushroom Hunting The most effective farming is Mushrooms (as of 1.3.2). A quick way, but somewhat dangerous, is to journey into the Nether. Mushrooms often grow in groups in the Nether, creating patches that you can harvest for some XP.. Be careful for ghasts and Zombie Pigmen. A faster, safer way to harvest mushrooms is to go into a swamp biome and harvest there. Mushrooms are extremely plentiful in Swamp Biomes due to their tendency to grow under all the trees. As an added bonus, there are lots of lily pads to help level up as well. Swamp Biomes are extremely effective for leveling up your herbalism skill. In some servers, it is possible to throw enderpearls at the roof of the Nether, and you will end up on the topmost layer of bedrock in the Nether. There, you may hunt mushrooms without having to worry about ghasts and Zombie Pigmen. Flower Hunting A very quick way to gain levels fast is to flower hunt. This quick method doesn't require any preparation, as you will be simply running around and breaking flowers. Flowers yield the second highest experience (100 exp) after mushrooms (150 exp). This makes them an effective way to gain fast herbalism levels because flowers are more common than mushrooms. Occasionally, a server allows a player to continually break and replace items but still gain McMMO exp. Although this is only in rare cases, it is easy to exploit and gain major experience. This can be done only with replaceable blocks, meaning cactus, flowers, mushrooms, and some crops. In cases for miners, it is impossible to gather and replace ores unless one has an enchanted pickaxe with a specific spell, unless the ore is Endstone. Woodcutting is the easiest skill to farm when servers miss this loophole, as breaking and replacing a log is as easy as it gets. "For some strange reason, on a particularly badly protected server, I got a second flower for breaking the first flower I found. I spam clicked left and right mouse buttons and in the end I had 117 flowers and an herbalism skill of 100. I had started with a single flower and a skill of 0." -branko12 A more effective option is to use bonemeal on grass instead of hunting for the naturally grown flowers. However, this requires more resources (e.g. bonemeal) than the original hunting method. Lovin' Those Swamps Another effective way of getting xp for herbalism is to go to swamp biomes. In swamps, There are mushrooms just about everywhere, (150xp each) as well as lillypads in the water (100xp each) and if you really want, there are vines on the tree, but they only give you 10xp. Note that for very low levels these are all effective, while at higher levels you WILL need a large farm of some kind in order to level up at all quickly. Sugar Cane, Wheat, and Nether Wart will be the most effective. -esneky Trivia *When harvesting sugarcane you get 30 exp per section. Breaking the top then the middle then the bottom yields 90 XP total; Breaking the middle section which automatically breaks the top section, still grants 60 XP. If the bottom is recently planted, you will receive no XP for that section. (as of 1.2.5-1.4.6) Category:Skills Category:PvE Category:Gathering